


Purely For Research

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, For Science!, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, more like tentacle jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Steve and Tony get kidnapped by aliens, ostensibly for scientific reasons, Tony learns something about Steve's body that even Steve didn't know was possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 32
Kudos: 228





	Purely For Research

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE!! Kinktober is officially over, baby! (not like it's the middle of December or anything... *cough*)
> 
> I want to preface this one by saying that I cannot be blamed for writing this. The 18+ Put On The Suit discord server coerced me via gifs and shitposting. I wash my hands of this.
> 
> So anyway, alien tentacle milking, am I right? Please enjoy this last of my 2020 Kinktober prompts. It's truly been a wild ride. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and all the support on the Discord server, I always love to hear what you guys think about my stuff. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next year for another round of kinky shit! Have a nice day! <3
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 31: Basically just do whatever you want

“–ony! Tony!”

“Whu?” Tony blinked his eyes open, wincing when the sudden light stung his eyes. “Ow... what the fuck?”

“Tony, get up, they're gonna –“

“Fuck!” Tony's back arched, his whole body cramping, oh fuck, what the _fuck_ –

The pain subsided all at once and Tony gasped for air, looking down his body to see what –

Oh.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked urgently and Tony turned his head to look at him, just as naked as Tony was, strapped to a – _surface_ right next to his. And behind him...

Yeah, that was another tentacle blob. What the actual fuck.

“Tony!”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, calm down.” Tony looked back at the other blob that was still holding a rod of some sort right next to his arm, the tip of it crackling with electricity. Tony blinked. “You _shocked_ me? Are you fucking serious?”

“We need to get out of here,” Steve said through clenched teeth and Tony watched as his muscles bulged, straining against what looked like white ribbons on his arms and legs.

They didn't budge. Great.

“Well, if you can't break those then regular old me is fucked.” He was honestly surprised by how calm he still felt. Though to be fair, this wasn't the first time he'd woken up spreadeagled and naked with his arms and legs cuffed to the bed. This was just a more... extraterrestrial variety.

Tony looked around the room, trying to find the exit, but – “Are there... walls? Anywhere?”

“No,” Steve gritted out, still struggling against the chains. “It's not a room at all. They beamed us up here.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment. Then he blinked. “Abducted by tentacle aliens. Fuck my life.”

“Tony, this isn't a joke, we need to –“

“Yeah, I know.” Tony flinched when something soft touched the side of his face. “Fuck, don't –“

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily as the tentacle wrapped around his chin, pulling it back –

And he heard a metallic snip.

Tony held painfully still as the tentacle retracted, looking up at the alien from the corner of his eye while it – wait –

“It cut my hair,” Tony said, equal parts relieved and offended. “What the – oh.”

He watched as the alien wrapped his hair in what looked like a translucent sheet of plastic. After barely a second it warped and started floating, forming a perfect little glassy orb around Tony's hair. It spit out lines of what Tony assumed to be code like a holographic projection into the air, constantly rotating around itself. The alien chittered something that made the other chitter back and – Holy shit.

“They're scientists,” he said incredulously as the aliens puttered around the not-quite-room, trading glassy spheres back and forth as they went. “Holy fuck. We're getting _probed!”_

“What?”

“They're taking samples! With tentacles!” Tony shouted, looking from alien to the other. “Okay, okay, fuck, Steve, no matter what you do, cover your asshole! Clamp them thighs shut!”

“What the _fuck_ , Tony?”

“I've seen enough porn to know where this is –”

“Do not finish that sentence or I swear to god –“

Something beeped and Tony looked over at one of the floating orbs that spit out another string of gibberish.

“That is so freaky,” he said, wincing when the writing moved in time with his voice. “I... think that's measuring our frequencies. Or decibels maybe?”

“That's not important, Tony, we need to get out of he–“

“Yeah, well, tell me your bright escape plan then, cause I don't even know what the fuck the thing I'm laying on is made of, so we're shit out of luck on the scientific method!”

Steve's jaw worked visibly as he gritted his teeth and Tony was about to comment when suddenly his vision was obscured by one of the tentacle blobs.

“Fuck. Okay. We're cool, right? From one scientist to anoth- _erk!”_

“Tony!” Steve shouted as Tony thrashed against the alien's tentacles holding him down to put a tube down his throat. Panic rose quick and sharp in his stomach, but before he could really start hyperventilating the alien pulled it back out, filled with Tony's... ugh.

“Blegh,” Tony spit out, a foreign taste lingering on his tongue as the aliens chattered away, multiple orbs taking off into the air around them. “That was fucking _disgusting.”_

He jumped when something pricked him in the side, looking over just in time to see a small bit of skin along with a blood sample floating away into the air, the tentacle with the needle still hovering over his arm. Tony tried to move away, glaring at the alien blob. “Little warning next time, maybe? Fuck.”

The alien chittered something in a pitch that made Tony's ears hurt and the other blob came over with a big tray of... orbs? These ones weren't floating, as if they were weighed down by whatever was inside, rolling around the tray without making any noise.

Tony looked over at Steve and their eyes immediately locked, even as Steve kept trying to break his chains.

“I don't think we can force our way out of this one,” Steve finally admitted and Tony smiled wryly.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“They're not...” Steve looked at the aliens who had started opening up the orbs, placing various... things on the tray. Tony had no idea what they were. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. “They don't seem to be hostile, right? Maybe if we just wait it out –“

“And if they kill us when they're done with us?” Tony cut in and Steve's face hardened.

“I won't let it come to that.” Tony knew that Steve had no base for that statement but the way he said it, like a promise, still made him feel better.

“Okay, if you say so.” Tony jumped when something cold suddenly touched his thigh and looked down to see one of the tentacles pressing what looked like a small rock against his skin. He waited for pain, a shock, _something_ , but after a few seconds of absolutely nothing the alien pulled the rock off his skin and placed it back on the tray.

“What is this?” Tony mumbled as the alien picked up a plant-looking thing to put on him next. “Allergy test? You'd have to scratch the skin for that, dumbass.”

They kept pressing things against him, getting the same null-reaction every time, and by the end Tony swore their weird gurgling noises sounded almost chipper.

“Well, that was fucking pointless,” Tony said as they turned away and Steve snorted.

“Better than the alternative, right?”

Tony shuddered, thinking of the one time he'd seen someone go into anaphylactic shock. “Yeah, guess you're right.”

They took a couple more samples, swabbing his ear, his nose, his tongue and, weirdly, some of the dirt stuck under his fingernails. By the time they were done Tony was almost bored, maybe a little _too_ relaxed considering they were making first fucking contact outside of a Chitauri invasion. But it seemed like the aliens were finishing up, more focussed on their orbs than Tony at this point.

“You think they're done?” Steve asked and Tony shrugged as well as he could with his arms and legs still bound.

“Who knows. Might be your turn now.”

Steve smiled crookedly. “I got plenty of experience being a lab rat. I'll be fine.”

That was... vaguely depressing. “Sure. You do you, boo.”

One of the blobs moved over to Steve's side, carrying a tray similar to the one they used for Tony earlier. Tony was almost relieved, as horrible as that was, that they were moving on to Steve now, when the second alien suddenly blocked his vision, tentacles coming up to –

Caress his chest.

“What the fuck?” Tony yelped in a decidedly higher pitch, jerking away from the pain as it pinched his nipples, then rolled them, chittering something at the other blob. He heard movement from across the room and when he turned his head Steve was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Are you okay? What's it doing?”

“It's –“ Tony choked, his thighs spasming when the tentacle suddenly slithered down towards his cock. “Fuck, no no no, bad touch, bad tou–“

His throat seized up when it wrapped around the base, firm and squishy and weirdly cold, but that almost didn't register because –

“Fuck!” Tony screamed, his stomach clenching as the tentacle stroked up, just once –

And he came.

Pleasure ripped through him with the force of a small truck. His cock burned like a live wire, a thousand electric shocks zinging up and down his spine with every thrust. He was spasming, his limbs hitting the surface underneath him with every jerk of his hips as the tentacle milked him dry, firm strokes that hit Tony like a punch in the gut. His throat hurt with how loudly he was screaming, eyes wide open as his mind went blank, all of his being focused on a tiny needle point at the base of his cock that just kept throbbing and throbbing and throbbing –

It didn't stop. Tony's hands started cramping, his eyes rolling into the back of his head under the pressure in his balls that felt like they were stuck in a vice, pulled tight against his body and so sensitive that the slight brush of his own skin against them just seemed to prolong his orgasm –

And fuck, it felt _so good_. Tony had never felt like this before, like he was made of raw, unbridled pleasure, so bright and hot that it brought tears to his eyes and he started laughing halfway through, an euphoric kind of happiness rushing through him –

And then it was over. Tony dropped like a rag doll, his entire body going limp and useless. He could barely tell up from down, his head spinning so much that he couldn't open his eyes for fear of throwing up.

He heard his name from somewhere very far away but the most he could do was let out a gurgling moan as his body kept twitching with the aftershocks, a foreign feeling taking hold somewhere deep inside him, as if he was – he was –

Tony blinked his eyes open with enormous effort, looking down his body, but he couldn't see his balls from his angle, couldn't confirm –

“Tony?”

He sluggishly turned his head to see Steve staring at him with wide, almost panicked eyes. The alien blobs were hovering around him, tiny glass orbs dancing in the air to the right of Steve, filled with – oh.

They had apparently moved on to probing Steve for a comparative study. Well, they'd chosen the absolute worst subject to get a human baseline.

“Tony? Are you okay? Did they –“

“M'good,” he mumbled but Steve didn't seem convinced, his brow furrowing in a mix of concern and anger. “H'w long w's I...”

“I'll get you out of here,” Steve said insistently, almost desperately. “I swear I –“

“No, I... 'm actually good,” Tony slurred, feeling a euphoric smile tug at his lips. “Holy fuck. That was...”

“What?”

Tony grinned, his vision swimming when he shook his head, almost as if he was high. “I came my fucking _brains_ out. Holy shit!”

Steve stared at him for a moment before his cheeks suddenly flushed bright red as he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I, uh. I saw.”

That should probably make Tony feel some type of way, but he was so filled with bliss that he couldn't bring himself to care. “Think my balls are empty.”

“They, uh.” Steve cleared his throat again, nodding at one of the orbs above Tony's head. “I think they wanted to measure the... volume. Or something.”

“Feel so fucking good,” Tony mumbled, closing his eyes to drift off for a –

“Tony!”

His eyes snapped open, brow furrowing in a slight frown. “What?”

“You have to stay awake. We need to –“ Steve jumped, cursing under his breath, and Tony felt a frisson of panic at the base of his spine, giving him the push to finally get his brain back online.

“Steve?”

“Shit –“ Steve threw his head back, jaw clenched tight as his hands twitched at his sides. Tony could see one of the tentacles near his hip, inserting a long needle before it quickly withdrew, another orb forming in mid-air. Steve let out a long breath, smiling weakly at Tony's concerned look. “Bone marrow.”

“Holy fuck,” Tony breathed, watching as the aliens chittered at each other. “They didn't take that from me.”

“They did. While you were asleep.”

Tony swallowed heavily, looking down at his hip. “Shouldn't I – uh. Feel something then?”

Steve shook his head. “I don't know what's in those needles but it only ever hurts for a second. Your cuts are gone too.”

Tony looked down at his arm to see that Steve was right. The tiny cuts they'd made to get skin and blood samples were already gone. Freaky. “So do we just... wait? For them to finish? I mean, they didn't hurt me.”

Steve shrugged, the motion a little awkward in his bonds. “Not much else we can do, right?”

“True,” Tony said, a bit of annoyance slipping in, and Steve bit his lip like he was hiding a smile. “What?”

“I know you don't like waiting. Just hang on, they'll probably be done soon.”

Tony wanted to protest but honestly, with his limbs still feeling like they were made of jelly, he couldn't quite work up the energy for it.

He watched tiredly as the aliens finished up with Steve, performing the same pointless allergy test and collecting their samples until – oh shit.

It only hit Tony when one of the tentacles went for Steve's nipples that if they'd wanted to measure _his_ come, they would also –

“Oh no,” he mumbled under his breath when Steve tried to pull away from the tentacle on his chest before it travelled down, all the way to his cock –

Tony knew he should look away. Steve didn't want this any more than he did, but knowing what was about to happen he couldn't bring himself to –

“Oh!” Steve yelped, his entire body jumping when the tentacle wrapped around his cock. Tony watched in awe as it hardened in what looked like seconds. “ _Oh_ , oh god, I –“

He came so hard his back bowed under him, his cock angled straight up by the tentacle. Tony watched in awe as Steve's come started floating in the air above him, collected by small orbs that kept merging into each other to form bigger ones. Steve's whole body looked dead tense as the tentacle kept stroking him vigorously, drawing more and more come from him until Steve screamed, his chest heaving with every breath as his hands and feet scrambled on the surface he was lying on.

He looked... God, it was so wrong, but Tony felt arousal stir in his gut, his cock fortunately still too raw to get it up again. Instead he felt an almost sympathetic ache, remembering what it had felt like, to come until he was empty –

Steve gasped, throwing his head back, and Tony was struck by how beautiful he was, like something straight out of his fantasies. Tony should turn away, give him privacy, but fuck, Steve looked like everything he'd ever wanted, even better than what Tony had imagined in moments of weakness, when he was lying alone in his bed and hoping against hope...

...Had he come that much? Tony had been too preoccupied to really get a feeling for how long his prolonged orgasm had been, but Steve was still coming after a full minute, the orb filled with his come getting bigger and bigger. He looked at his own orb to compare and felt his eyes go wide when he looked back at Steve's. That was at least double the size. And Steve didn't look to be anywhere near done, his cock still spurting with every stroke of the tentacle.

“Steve?” he asked but Steve didn't react, his moans raising in pitch as he trembled like a leaf in the wind, his thighs twitching so hard that they thunked against the surface underneath. “Steve, if you can hear me, please –“

He broke off when Steve's eyes snapped open, not seeming to track anything, but before Tony could feel any relief at that Steve started screaming, every breath he took verging on a sob.

“Steve!” Tony shouted, trying to sit up only to be held down by his shackles. His heart lurched when Steve choked all of a sudden, his face turning towards Tony and –

Fuck, Steve looked _wrecked_ , his eyes glassy and wet like the rest of his face, dripping with sweat and tears. He was still coming, moaning on every other breath as if it was punched out of him, his cock throbbing so hard that Tony could see it from here. Fuck, even with the serum it shouldn't take this long for him to –

Fuck! The serum! The male body constantly produced sperm, about 1500 per second if Tony remembered correctly. What if the serum had ramped up that number and now Steve's body literally _couldn't_ run out –

Steve made a horrible gasping noise, his face bright red as he threw his head back and spasmed as if he was having a seizure. Tony felt fear claw at his gut when Steve started sobbing, his breathing so fast it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

“Stop!” he shouted, pulling frantically at his restraints. “He'll have a heart attack! Stop hurting him!”

The aliens were chittering to each other, increasingly loudly, but made no move to stop stroking Steve's cock. Tony thrashed against his bonds, fear turning into rage with every ragged breath Steve took.

“I'm gonna kill you! Stop fucking with him, he's _done_ , it's over –“

“Tony,” Steve garbled out between screams and Tony looked over to see Steve staring straight at him, his eyes wide and unseeing. He groaned, throwing his head back as his hips started thrusting up into the alien's grip, coaxing more and more come from him.

“Steve,” Tony said desperately but Steve didn't react, fucking the tentacle so hard and fast he made his restraints creak, his back bowing in a graceful arch. A couple thrusts later he slumped back down, still coming, his fingers cramping so hard it looked painful.

“I can't,” Steve moaned pitifully and Tony watched as his entire body tensed up –

Before it went limp.

“Steve!” Tony screamed but Steve didn't respond, his body still spurting come even though he had clearly passed out. “Oh my god, please, just stop it, _please_ –“

Tony felt like sobbing when the tentacle finally stopped, holding still for a moment before it retracted, the alien blob chittering as it moved the gigantic orb filled with Steve's come away. The other alien did a complicated motion with its tentacles that caused all of the orbs to suddenly blink out of existence. Tony was way too keyed up to be surprised anymore.

“Let us go,” he shouted, eyes firmly fixed on Steve's prone form as panic spread in his gut. “You fucking bastards, just let us –“

Tony blinked. He looked around at the familiar walls of his bedroom, at the moonlight that was streaming through the window, the sheets underneath him. What the hell just –

_Steve!_

Tony shot out of bed, running for the elevator at breakneck speed.

“JARVIS! Is Steve –“

“In his room, Sir. May I ask what has you –“

“Not now! I'll tell you later.”

Tony skidded into Steve's apartment, silently thanking Steve for giving him an override code to his rooms. He stormed into the bedroom where Steve was lying on the bed, apparently asleep, but Tony knew –

“Steve?” he asked frantically, walking up to his bed to grab his shoulder. He was hesitant to shake him, glancing down at where his cock was hidden under the bedsheets. Fuck, what if this had done permanent damage or –

“Tony?” Steve asked drowsily and Tony almost couldn't hold back a sob at the sheer relief, sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, it's me. Fuck, don't do that to me, you asshole.”

“What?” Steve sat up in his bed, blinking at his surroundings before he suddenly tensed, eyes snapping up to Tony's. “The – was that –“

“A dream? Unfortunately not.” Tony sighed. “They let us go after you... yeah.”

“Oh.” Steve went beet red, averting his eyes as he cleared his throat. “Yeah, that was... something.”

“I didn't know the serum did that to you,” Tony said and Steve's face went impossibly redder even as he smiled wryly.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“You're... okay, right?” Tony asked hesitantly and Steve laid flat on his back, just staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I – wow.”

“Steve?”

“Just –“ He swallowed hard, not quite looking at Tony. “That was...”

“Terrible?” Tony guessed and Steve shook his head, a look of awe crossing his face.

“Good. Really good.”

“Oh.” Tony smiled crookedly. “Yup. Can confirm.”

“Sorry you had to see that though,” Steve said with a grimace and Tony waved him off, feeling a tiny frisson of guilt in his stomach because for the first part of that he had probably enjoyed seeing Steve like that a little too much.

“Nah. You saw me come my brains out too, right? We're even.” He could've sworn Steve's face went even redder at that, but at this point he couldn't be sure. “Water under the bridge.”

“Right,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony frowned.

“You're really okay, right? Cause you passed out and that's probably not a good sign –“

“I'm good,” Steve cut him off and Tony nodded slowly, not quite convinced. He'd just have to monitor Steve's vitals over the next couple of days. Not that spending more time with Steve was a hardship.

“Alright, I guess I'll just...” He pointed over his shoulder and Steve nodded, settling down in his bed.

“We'll debrief tomorrow. Goodnight, Tony.”

“Night.”

Tony pulled the door shut behind him, leaning against it for a second to catch his bearings.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony mumbled, trudging over to the elevator to get back to his room. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You seem agitated. Did something happen?”

Tony involuntarily thought back to Steve writhing on the table, saying his name in a groan that despite the situation made Tony's blood pump with desire...

“No,” he said quietly. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
